darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 87
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs Category: Ratchet's Logs Category: Ringer's Logs Category: Shark's Logs Category: Omega Supreme's Logs 2/15/2013 05:41 PM Ringer drives along, winding through road tunnels, seeking the signal that he was told was to receive this particular message cylander which he has packed into one of his side compartments. Shark comms the medic from where he is, which is another part of the mall. "Hey doc where you at?" Ratchet says, "In the parking lot, thought i saw 'Sides but I made a mistake..I'll come and join you" Ratchet heads on into the all to find shark Ringer had been told that the medic was within the vicinity of this area, and so he continued to search him out. Finally, after a bit of winding and turns, he spotted the other and adjusted his speed to make his approach, the smallish motorcycle shifting to drive more to the right side so that he could be seen coming. Shark moves toward the parking lot, figuring they'll meet somewhere in the middle. "For a big mech, Omega sure knows how to hide." he notes over the comm. Ratchet takes a note of the smaller mech coming alongside but assumes he's just there to overtake. "Omega's still in the Abyss I suspect. Little further still. But hey, he's evaded the cons so far so..yeah not too shabby." Ringer finally comes in beside the medic and keeps pace. At the moment, saying nothing, but hoping to make it apparent he's trying to get the other's attention, not pass him. Shark spots the medic and waves from afar, "Who's that with you?" he asks. Ratchet glances over before slowing. "I'm not sure" he answers thoughtfully "lets find out." he transforms after coming to a halt. Ringer slows as the medic does, and transforms upon full stop. "Message for Medic Ratchet." Ringer transforms to a short-ish slim limbed bipedal robot. Shark approaches the two on foot and looks the other mech over. "A courier?" Ratchet looks Ringer over for a moment "you okay kid?" Ringer holds out the cylander, shifting awkwardly from one pede to the other. "Fine sir... message...for you." He stared at the ground as he presented the thing. He wasn't accustomed to really being addressed directly. He was just a messenger. Ratchet says, "For me? " Ratchet sounds tickled pink for some reason. "Huh, wonder why they didn't just comm. Stick around for a moment while I take a look at this? " he takes the cylinder "Besides, if you've been zooming over hell's half acres, you'll need a quick break."" Shark stands nearby, hands on his hips as he studies the courier carefully. as Ratchet touches the cylender, it abruptly activates on its' own, displaying a small hologram of a robots' head "Doctor Ratchet. This message is concerning my Master - you DO remember the offer made yes? Time is of the essence and well, he is already growing anxiously impatient to collect the rest of the ingredients. Please do hurry up." and then it shuts off. Ringer remains rooted to the spot he was as the other read, optics groundward, servos clenching and unclenching anxiously. He seems nervous being beside such a big named autobot... not that he was afraid in thesense of DANGER... just... mech of import. Ratchet hums softly, pocketing the cylinder. "Did the person sending the message give you any way to return a message?" he asks the courier-bot mildly. Ringer bows his helm a fraction further. "No, sir." Shark peers at the holo and comments. "Sounds like someone's impatient." he pauses as he looks at the courier. "You get paid?" Ringernods "I have been paid, sirs." Ratchet says, "Rightly so. Although its hard to deliver something when you don't have a return address. " he comments absently, examining the canister for any extra messages or details. He turns to the courier mech "Good." and fishes out a tip for him, "and thank you." He looks the courier mech over, knowing he's got to have been hunting them to find them with the way they've been moving around. "Got anything else lined up?"" Shark rubs at his chin, "Maybe he can come with us on our search? Could use an extra set of optics." Ringer blushes faintly and takes the tip, bowing low in gratitude and quietly slipping it into aside compartment before startling and looking at the medic like he just sprouted a second helm or something. "I... er... not... no... no that was the only duty given me today but.. I... uh... I don't think I'd be of any use... to you, sirs... I.. ah.. um... I'm just a messenger..." Ratchet says, "And that's what we'll need, someone to carry a message back for us. Think you can do that?" Ratchet asks kindly." Ringer squeaks in a rather undignified manner and simply nods, clutching his servos nervously before himself, staring at his pedes as if they might save him from the humiliation he fears he'll find in the presence of such an auspicious individual as Ratchet... *BOOM* The ground suddenly jumps lightly. Followed by a second one not long after, and then a third, slowly growing more powerful. Shark shakes his head, "Yeah, well... messenger or not we still could use the help. We'd even pay you." Ratchet looks up at the booming having a suspicion who that is. "But only if you're up to it. What's your name kid?" Ringer trembles and staggers slightly at the jolt of the ground under his feet and is left wobbling, arms snapping out to steady himself. "R..Ringer sir..." Thumpa thumpa thumpa... indeed one could easily guess as a light flickers across the ground from above, a point high above the heads of others like a spotlight on the end of a construction crane. Sludge! He blinked, pausing there as he swept his lamp across before it fell on the three transformers below, and then he continued to move out of the passage he'd been in and towards them "Me thought me heard voices!" he booms, before even getting all the way there. Shark keeps his feet quite well and offers a wave to the Dinobot. "Hey Sludge. You seen a guardian unit hanging out down here?" Ratchet looks over at Sludge as he grabs one of Ringer's arms, steadying him. "Hullo Sludge " he greets the dinobot, and nods at Shark's question, letting Ringer go when he's steadied himself. "Otherwise we're going to go and find him." Ringer freezes rigid when he's grabbed, steadied. When the other lets go of him, he kind of hugs his arms about himself awkwardly and timidly peeks up towards the dinobot they were speaking to before staring down at the ground again, huddling a little smaller. Mech, was he out of place... The Dinobot shook his head back and forth, the light swinging with it "Me not seen Omega Supreme. Who this? " he asked, focusing his light on Ringer "You afraid? You not be afraid of Sludge, unless you Decepticon! Not be so afraid. Sludge take care of ANY problem!" he rumbled. "Me told Omega Supreme in Abyss." Shark nods, "Well we are going to look for him so feel free to come along. That's Ringer. Nervous type, chill on the stompage eh?" Ratchet nods "okay so everyone knows each other then? Lets go. Ringer, if you want to come along we'll be needing to send a message back at the end. C'mon. Lets go find us a guardian." Ratchet transforms and heads on over to the Abyss. Ringer seems to relax when the other transforms... at least he can kind of hide in his alt mode. He transforms down and waits to trail the others... Sludge peers at Shark, then shrugs dismissively "Sludge walk. Its like telling Autobot not to speed." he grinned, showing his long stabby teeth "Sludge follow. you lead. Me watch Ringer. " he states, taking up position behind the tiny mech. Shark nods, "Right." he transforms and employs his scanners. "Let's do this." Ratchet speeds along to the abyss, scanners peeled for cons, bots and Omega Supreme It wasnt long until the road just... ends. They were at the edge of the Abyss, about halfway up now on a small platform that leads out into the darkness of this gargantuan hole in the planet's side. The walls were charred heavily from the recent activation of the planets' engines. Sludge stretches his neck past the others to peer down "... Not see bottom!" Shark transforms and peers down, "Glad I wasn't here when those engines kicked in.. talk about getting fried." he notes. Ratchet looks around the black Abyss, peering down next to Sludge. "I hope we don't need to climb down there." he grumbles, scanning for Omega Supreme. He finds Omega Supreme's comm frequency and tries a cautious single ping on it, not wanting to alert unknown's to the Guardian's presence. Ringer inches away from the edge and bumps into Sludge's leg, before clambering behind it and crouching down small, looking as if he might purge his tanks if he dare look over the chasm's edge... There's a ping back, and somewhere below, a rumble of engines. <> The familiar voice of the Guardian comes over the comm Shark huhs softly, "Guess we found him." Ratchet smiles <> "Guess we did. Now how do we get to him?" Ringer is trying his hardest not to do the nope dance behind Sludge's leg, trembling. Shark is already checking his supspace to see if he has any rope hanging around in there... that's Shark for you, like a Eagle Scout he always comes prepared... <> Admits the mech. <> Sludge twists about to peer at Ringer now curiously. "you cannot be THIS afraid. Ground sturdy enough to hold Sludge ! Wont fall under you!" he notes, stomping a few times to demonstrate. *Creeak* Ratchet looks over at sludge "Sludge, I know the platform /can/ hold you stomping, but lets not test the theory any further? Shark, Omega says there's some rapelling gear left behind. Do you see it?" Ratchet looks around. "Ringer...you going to be okay coming down? Sludge, will you? " Ringer gives a very undignified squeal and nopes his way away from the dinobot's feet and to a distance behind the whole lot of them to hide behind a rock. "NOI'MNOTAUTOBOTI'MNOTAHEROI'MNOTBRAVEi'll just stay up here and stand watch and wait for that message. Yes... where... where there is ground under me and no dinobots making earthquakes..." Shark says, "Seriously Sludge..." then he finds what he was looking for and pulls it out of his subspace. "Oh look repel gear. Sweet."" Startled by Ringer's reaction, Sludge turns to 'chase' after him with his neck, headlamp still shining "Me Sludge think you need to calm down! It just like riding elevator in very tall building, only without the walls." he explains. Ratchet looks over at Ringer "If you stay behind you're in danger. More danger than if you come down with us. " he points out. "If you want I can disable your optics and strap you to my back..." Ringer clings to his rock as if it's his precious baby. "DISABLE my OPTICS? I... I like seeing, thank you!" He shifted awkwardly to hug the rock with his legs as well, amber optics wide. "Can't I just stay here with my best friend, this very sturdy rock?" Sludge scowls a bit, and looks like he was about to go into 'if you dont come with us I'm dragging you down' mode at Ringer's reaction, his tail swishing dangerously back and forth Shark is working on getting the repel gear secured. "We can leave him here with Sludge. You and I can go down to see to Omega." Ratchet nods "yeah." he looks over at Sludge. "You okay staying up here big guy?" He tries on the rapelling gear Shark for size, deciding he'll trust it. Ringer stares at Sludge before whimpering. "I don't.. I... but... with him? He makes the ground shake if he so much as moves his tail... oooh frag." He whined and thumped his face into the rock. "I don't go adventuring, damnit, I just deliver messages and go home and watch old holovids all night..." "Every day adventure! It is only by not going out you not go on adventure. Just sometimes, Adventures be boring. You do it more often, you find it good for ou! Builds character!" remarks Sludge positively, his irritation ending "Me Sludge go first. If rope not break, you know it EASILY hold ou. Or, Sludge carry you! VEry strong - wont lose grip!" Ratchet says, "Think of this as an adventure?" Ratchet tries to encourage the smaller mech. "and if all of us go first the rope's bound to hold you. "" Shark throws the rope down into the hole, "So doc am I going first or do you want to since he knows you?" Ringer decides he should have stayed home. Are those tears on his faceplates? NO, of course not... he just... had something in his optic, yeah. Washer fluid. Totally. He stands and wipes at his optics before frowning. "I don't like adventures... they're too... adventurous. Er... dangerous... I don't DO adventure and adventuring...." "Then this one good practice. It not very dangerous." remarks Sludge "No Decepticons trying to shoot us or monsters trying to eat us. This just go down and talk to Guardian. Really, it okay." he continues, ignoring the other two Autobots as he tries to convince Ringer Sludge picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence. Sludge's roll succeeds! Shark shakes his head, "Sludge just stay like a good Dinobot. Gotta watch our backs and all." Ratchet shrugs "I'll go first. And Shark has a point, what if the 'cons come and cut the ropes?" he offers, peering in the unknown blackness before harnassing up on the rapelling gear, attaching the ropes and venting deeply. "Catch you on the flip side." he sits on the side of hte plat form and slides off, that moment always the worst he finds as he lowers himself down into the Abyss and the darkness below. Sludge grumbles "how can me watch your back if you down there and me up here? " he asked Shark, but turned to block the exit with his body, hunkering down to 'sit' on the ground and watch the other two. Ringer plunks down behind his rock and resumes hugging it with a rather B| face- Shark lets the doc get a headstart as he tells Sludge, "Like the doc said, watch for Cons. We don't want to end up hitting the ground hard." :Down Down Down into the dark Ratchet went. After a few stories down, there was an ambient glow of light below. Finally out of the gloom, dwarfed by the sheer size of the engine, was a familiar rocket and tank sitting there quietly Ratchet carries on down carefully, looking around, and finally seeing Omega Surpeme <> he warns the rocket <> <> Sludge sighs at Ringer and peers over at him again "Hey, come sit with me and talk at least." he notes, irrtated Shark hooks up to the repel rope and heads down it after giving the medic enough time to reach the bottom. Ratchet unhooks himself and gives the rope two firm tugs to signal he's free. Then he holds the rope steady for Shark. Ringer feels he should have paid attention to the uneasy feeling he had had in his internal circuits before leaving his tiny home today... he should have just staid on the berth in recharge, shouldn't have taken any messages or missives, shouldn't have hunted down an autobot to deliver it... shouldn't have NOT said no to tagging along, though he realized he didn't really say YES either.. he let himself be walked over AGAIN slag it all he had no spinal strut. He realized after a moment that he was being spoken to and peeked over his rock. He glances shiftily around before crawling himself AROUND the rock to at least sit facing the dino... but looking a bit perturbed himself... "Meh. Good enough. You lucky boss Grimlock aint here. He pitch you over edge for being nervous." remarks Sludge. "Me Sludge just want help. Autobots want help too. Can't spend whole life hiding - what happen if someone come to your place? Where you hide then? " he asked. Shark slides down and alights some moments later. "That's gonna be fun going up again." he notes with a smirk, then spotting the mech they came for... "Introduce us?" he asks the medic. Ringer glowers a little. Sludge grinned toothily back "That better. Do that more!" he encourages. :Omega Supreme remains quiet as Shark Arrives, waiting for Ratchet to do said introductions. Ringer glowers a little, regarding the dinobot. "No one comes to my place, but if necessary.... I have cabinets I can stuff myself into. I'M A FRAGGING NEUTRAL, I don't do factions, I'M A MESSENGER, I deliver messages and then I go home and no one bothers me..." Ratchet grins "i'm hoping we can catch a lift." he admits and grins at Omega Supremen. "Omega Supreme, Guardian of Crystal city, this is Shark. Shark's been instrumental in getting us a lot of information lately." he grins. "And he's a wicked shot." "That not way world works." remarks Sludge "Decepticons not care if you are neutral. Gangs not care if you are neutral. You hide, but for how long? They blow whole house up. Then what? No place to hide. You can ru, but the fly, faster." he explains. "World not made for meek little Mechs. You glower good though. Do that more!" he approves. "That look better. Braver." Ringer wilts. "Did Solarix send you, Ratchet?" asks Omega Supreme. Sludge frowns "That not face I mean. Glare at me!" he states. Ratchet says, "No Omega Supreme, Solarix had nothing to do with me coming. Prime asked me to come though." Ratchet admits easily." Ringer kind of just wilts and hugs his knees and looks away fromt he bot. "I don't do fierce, I don't do daring, brave, heroic... I'm just a civilian... a bystander..." "Ah. " responds Omega Supreme "Did you... I must ask, did oyu bring an Autobrand?" "And what if someone tries not paying you? What if they burn down house? " asks Sludge "You did fine before when you glare at Sludge. That is good thing to do - shows people you tough. They wont bully you." he notes. Ratchet says, "I got some paint, and I got some decals, but if you want it branded it's a sterile procedure." Ratchet answers, the last brooking no argument" "Not right now." remarks Omega "My decision means I cannot go back... but we are not exactly set up to do it now. I am ready for inspection Doctor." he adds. Ringer pouts. "It's not much of a house anyway... they can take it... I'd have more shelter under a bridge or... holed away in some cave... it ain't in me." "Me think it is. Cannot always be running. Eventually, run out of places to go." notes Sludge impatiently "Then you get caught. Then what?" Ringer glares daggers at the dino. "Then I fragging die." A grin at Dagger from the Dinobot "That good mad face! Do it more! Practice makes perfect!" he encourages. Ratchet nods. "I can do it any time you want. Just say the word. " he offers "But take your time deciding." he nods "Lets take a look then big guy. What's been damaged since your last inspection? we'll start there." Ringer snarls and chucks a rock at the dinobot before turning to storm of the direction they had come. "They can keep their slagging pay and message... This is no place for me, I'm going home where I expected to be already." "Deciding what? My decision is made." responds Omega Supreme, and his tanks' hatches pop open, the rocket's ramp extending downwards. "Nothing of note. My trip here was uneventful. A few dents I believe. All systems optimal. " The rock bounces off Sludges' head, and he blinks. He lets Ringer go though, but shouts "That better! Kep practicing! You do good!" encouragingly. For a Dinobot. He even moved his tail out of Ringer's way to let the mech past. Ringer falls in a hole. Ratchet says, "If you want paint, a decal or a brand" Ratchet. "its entirely your choice though. " He walks inside, finding Omega Supreme's systems. "Going to plug in and run some analyses, kay?"" "Ah. Eventually aproper brand, but a decal will be suitable for now." remarks the giant mech, brightening his interior cabin "go ahead." Ringer climbs OUT of the hole awkwardly, re-transforms down to his scooter form, and zips away as fast as he can manage, humiliated. Ratchet says, "Got them in my subspace, we can do that." Ratchet adds, nodding. "where'd you want it?" he unhooks a small cable to connect to Omega Supreme's mainframe and run some tests and system function reviews. "" "On the main rocket and there is a panel behind the vanity-armor to your left, which becomes part of my chestplate when I transform, and on the front of the tank." His systems were good. A little dusty but within proper something. Ratchet unhooks, satisfied. "everything looks good." he nods. "lets have a look at that panel. "he unsubspaces a few decals and ratchet-red paint, finding ht right panel and starting to get that decal on there, painting with careful, even strokes. Shark returns from where he ran off to. "That mech was fast." he laughs softly, "For an Empty that is." grins. Ratchet says, "Did he get away?" Ratchet grins, still painting red autobot symbols on Omega Supreme carefully." Shark pfts, "Of course not, just too me awhile to catch up to him. Mech knows his shortcuts." he notes. Ratchet says, "any words of wisdom from him?"" Shark watches what the medic is doing, "Nah. So the big guy is joining us huh?" Ratchet nods "yup. And we're lucky to have him. Any word from Sludge or Ringer?" Shark shakes his head, "I can comm 'em up if you want." Ratchet says, "nah, let 'em get used to each other. Here, " he hands Shark a red paintbrush "lets get these done."" Shark takes the brush, "Oh good, my inner artist gets to play." he grins. Ratchet eyes shark, aware that is Ratchet-Red. "Just don't get it everywhere?" Shark says, "Not planning on it doc." Ringer finds himself lost. He stops driving and transforms, nervously scanning the area to find the direction in which they had come from... only to find nothing familiar... he was a messenger... but mostly to the more inhabited areas... He was already frustrated from his conversation with Sludge... and now he was lost. He sunk to sit where he was, helm in his servos, crying softly to himself. Ringer hiccupped and sent out a desperate little ping over any local channels, trying to stem the flow of tears... but he was a bit of a wimp... it's just how he was, he was scared, alone, and aggrivated... Ratchet frowns as he picks up a very faint ping. "Did you pick up on someting Shark? a ping just now?" Ratchet tries to trace it. Shark pauses in his painting, "Yeah I did." Ringer pinged again desperately, almost frantically as he sat in the middle of nowhere, frightened. He hated to rely on the autobots who had unwittingly emotionally dragged him out here for rescue but... he didn't know how to get home from here and he didn't really want to necessarily go backto Sludge... Shark says, "Maybe its Ringer?" Ratchet hums for a moment, then tries pinging the bot back, a double ping. "lets find out" <> Ringer groans, wishing it had maybe been someone else, if only because he was so awkward dealing with the well known mech. <> he said with a very guilt-ridden tone... he'd feel like slag if he said he'd gotten angry at Sludge and stormed off... Ratchet says, "<> "" Shark waits to hear who it is as he finishes up his section of the decal. Ringer wilted where he sat and hugged himself. <> He said guiltily. Ratchet says, "<> Ratchet reassures him. "Ringer. He wandered off and he's lost." he shares with Shark. "One or both of us'd better go get him." he looks over. "And i think the paint needs to dry on these anyway."" Ratchet says, "Want to climb the rope or stay here?"" Shark hmms, "I better go with you." he says, glad he didn't take off his repel gear. Ringer vents heavily and curls down on himself, hugging his legs and making himself small, wishing he could blend better into the ground for safety... but he was candy apple red.... he kinda stood out. Ratchet subspaces the painting gear and heads on out. "younglings' coming down with us then, wether he likes it or not." he grumbles Shark hooks up to the rope and starts up first, "Let's know tramatize him any more doc. Besides did you not need to give him a message to deliver?" Ratchet says, "I'm sure i can come up with something." he nods. "up you go." he waits till Shark is at the top and then starts climbing, following him." Shark heaves himself up, using arms and legs to climb up and up.. and up. "Don't we gotta tell Prime we found Omega?" he comms the medic Ratchet says, "that was what I was thinking..maybe a message regarding the new paint job?" Ratchet comms back, before heaving himself over the edge wiht a groan." Ratchet says, "Lets go find the youngling"" Shark nods and looks for signs of recent rubber then begins to follow it. "Hopefully he didn't get too far." Ringer sends out a very timid ping, the signal almost apologetic in itself as he lays there waiting. Ratchet says, "<> Ratchet sends back. <>" Ratchet says, "just asked himfor a homing beacon. Or directions"" Shark continues tracking away as he uses his scanners as well. "That'll work." Ringer had forgotten about beacons... he remained where he was, huddled small, and switched on the signal. Ratchet picks up on a signal "there we go." he grins, transforming and following it. Shark follows after the medic. Ringer stares at his servos as he huddles there, venting heavily, his little back wheel rocking forward and back in agitation. Ratchet soon finds the smaller mech, homing in on him easily now the beacon is active. He stops and transforms next to him, then sits down next to him. "you hurt, kiddo?" Ringer awkwardly sits up and turns off the beacon, not daring to make eye contact with either. "No... not hurt..." Shark transforms behind the medic and hms, "We could help you find your way to the surface." is offered. Ratchet says, "Think you can deliver a message for us if we do?" Ratchet asks, still eyeing the smaller mech wiht concern." Ringer nods a little and slips his arms about himself. "Sure... you uh... want it in writing or verbal dialogue?" here he sounds more business... business at least wasn't awkward emotions... Ratchet grins "Tell Optimus Prime we have a guardian good to go, and with some extra red paint on him in strategic locations. Need a hand up?" Ratchet gets up, his knees creaking a little. Shark watches on quietly, figuring two of them may just make the courier edgy. Ringer looks a bit deadpan as he stares up at the other. "You....want me to talk to THE Optimus Prime.... TALK to him??" Ratchet says, "Yes youngling, I want you to go and pass a message to Optimus Prime" Ratchet answers, sternly. "I'll write it down if I have to, but I need to get that message to him. I think you're capable of that. Do you agree?" Ratchet says, "he doesn't bite."" Shark shakes his head at that 'stern' tone but lets it be for now Shark says, "He's a cool mech Ringer. Just think of him as a normal mech and you'll do fine." Ringer cringes and stares at his pedes, shaking. "May... may I have it in writing please...." he spoke very softly, avoiding their gazes as his wide amber optics threatened to spill over with tears. He was sure he'd just hand the note over and flee.. going from one important autobot to another.... higher up...the LEADER no less... Ratchet vents out slowly and nods "let me write it up. " he scribes the same message on a piece of paper, slowly and then rolls it up. "Ringer, Prime's an old friend of mine. And I've never known him to do anyone any harm to anyone who didn't deserve it. He's a good bot, a nice one." he tries to explain gently. Shark looks at Ringer and then at Ratchet, "Yeah he's nice. And he'll want to know this information right away. Cannot trust it over comms, Cons could be listening." Ringer shakes his helm. "You don't understand... I'm terrified of being around anyone of any import... I look at all they've done... all they are and what they're known for... and how amazing they are... andthen i see myself and I'm crushed... how can I, a being of so little importance, even exist in their SHADOW... it's a terrifying guilt of existance...." He whispers as he takes the paper shakily and puts it into a message sheaf and then clips it to his side. Ratchet says, "you know, those mechs you're feeling like you're in the shadow of? a lot of those feel like they aren't important too. And that they're no different to you, or Shark." Ratchet points out gently" Shark gives Ratchet a significant look, "Oh I get it." the triple changer notes, "But you know what, he probably thought that of himself before he became Prime. We all start out feeling insecure until we find our confidence." he pauses at the medics' words, "Exactly, we all aren't that different.. we just happen to wear the Autobot brand." Ringer stares at Ratchet's pedes."But you're Ratchet... the most skilled, well known medic in the entirety of Cybertron..."he frowned. "Not even in regards to faction... you're incredible..." Ratchet looks over and then chuckles "That's where you're wrong kiddo. There are plenty of medic's who are better than I am. I go to them for advice more often than a lot of bots would guess. Robustus is one who comes to mind, he patched me and Shark up together less than a dozen cycles ago. If I've got a rep, its undeserved and only becuase i'm a cranky, ornery son of a glitch. Pax Orion? Before he had the Matrix? was a lot less secure in his job than Optimus Prime. He's had time and support and grown into that role. He had people to guide and mentor him into it. Even as a prime he has advisors he listens to. Everyone, everyone has people from who they can learn. And that includes me learning from Shark, Optimus and you. That's how we work, we all have our expertise and we all leanr from each other. And none of us are done learning. Ever. As when we're done, when we say 'i am the greatest' that is where the person who knows more comes along and proves you to be a fool. When we stop learning, we stop living and we deactivate. So no, we're no different. I just happen to wear a brand and have a job as a medic whereas you have your expertise, your job as a courier and chose to remain neutral. There is no difference. Shark grins at the medic. "Slag that was impressive mech." Ratchet grins back. "soapbox, Shark, soapbox. " Ringer stands mutely, looking guilty, frowning and struggling with his thoughts...he didn't want to be petulant, but all he could think was that he wished he had a support group like this lot did... Shark nods to Ratchet, "Prime would learn from you giving speechs like that." Ratchet gives Shark a baleful look. "Who do you think I learned it from?" Ratchet snickers "But i'll tell him you said so next time the subject comes up Shark grins, "You do that." Ringer stands there awkwardly, arms limp at his sides. The messageis packed up and ready, andhe can't think of anything to say that won't make him feel like he just stuck his pede in his mouth or was ungrateful. Ratchet shakes his head "oh how much is that by the way?" he asks Ringer, taking out his credit chips. Shark nudges the medic, "Give him extra." Ringer shakes his helm and transforms down into his scooter mode. "Ride to familiar roads..." he mumbled quietly. Ringer transforms down into a smallish red scooter. Ratchet offers him a handful of credit chips, not sure how much is enough. "no, if you're doing a job, its only fair. This costs you energon too." Ratchet says, "Shark, what do you think the best route to Iacon is?"" Ringer sits in his scooter mode. "And I'm taking it for free, you don't gotta spend your credits on a glitch like me... just... just get me home..." Shark points to a tunnel to the west. "Head that way til you see a Y in the tunnel, take the right then follow it til you see the ramp up. Can't miss it." Ratchet frowns. "you're not a glitch any more than Shark is." he points out softly. Ratchet says, "But I'll respect your decision. Thank you." he nods "As Shark says."" Shark smirks at the medic, "Doc? Bite me." Ratchet smirks back "Is that a dare, or a request?" Ringer just waits to follow the pair.. Shark chuckles and transforms, "C'mon Ringer I'll show you the way." then he hovers off to the west.